Chase Me
by ifithasapulse
Summary: Bela/Dean AU. Interpol agent Dean Winchester has been chasing Bela Talbot all over the globe for years, determined to catch the elusive cat burglar. The beautiful thief must stay on her toes lest she be caught by the detective hot on her heels...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bela is a thief and Dean is hunting her. The twist: there is no supernatural. Dean works for Interpol and he's been chasing Bela over the globe for years.**

* * *

_Was the thief even human?_ Dean wondered, staring at the glossy chrome safe before him. Sleek, high-tech, and expensive, the supposedly unbreakable vault had proved to be nothing more than a hunk of metal for _The Shadow._

The expert jewel thief, christened for his uncanny ability to slip away from authorities just as the noose was closing around his neck, had been eluding Interpol for eight years. Dean Winchester had been assigned the case half a decade ago; his temper was shorter every time _The Shadow _escaped, leaving nothing but a cold case of hot diamonds behind him.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the safe, the wall hanging cheerfully open. The thief had left a strand of pearls dangling around the lock as a final slap to the face, he noticed grimly.

He jotted down a note in his notepad, brow furrowed.

_The Shadow _could have fun for now. Dean was closing in on him.

* * *

The woman in the mirror leaned forward, arching her brows delicately in fascination. Casually skimming a graceful hand along the arc of her throat and down to her side, she widened her eyes dramatically, sexily smudged brown liner emphasizing sharp green irises, and cooed adoringly, "Oh, a _detective_? You must have so many interesting stories."

A beat passed, and then Bela Talbot's scarlet pout crumpled into a slightly irritated scowl. "That's not right," she muttered to herself, peering closer into the mirror.

She twisted a tawny curl around her finger, a dazzling smile lighting up her face as she gave a breathy giggle. "Or maybe…"

Bela pinned her hair up into a sleek French twist, then loosened a few strands to frame her face. "Better," she murmured, angling her chin from side to side to examine the effect.

She gave herself the time it took to coordinate her evening gown to her shoes to figure out her game plan for the night. Then a fresh swipe of lipstick, a few drops of her customized honey and raspberries perfume behind her ears, a pair of diamond stars twinkling at her ears, and Bela was finally ready.

* * *

"So what's a beautiful lady like you doing here?"

Bela gave a tinkling laugh, softening her sharp-eyed gaze to peer up at the man through her lashes. "Why, helping out the folks in need, of course."

The gala had begun barely over an hour ago, a fund raiser for a local orphanage. A pet project for the filthy rich, something to include on their tax forms. Bela had received information that the lead detective assigned to her case would be here, giving a speech about the importance of the city's youth. More than enough incentive to go. She was very interested in finding out how much he knew about her, and in any case…

Bela had never been one to turn down an excuse to play dress up.

Neither was she much interested in turning down conversation with a handsome stranger. With luck, he might even get a little loose lipped from liquor and let slip a bit of information she could use to blackmail him with sometime in the future.

They chatted briefly, then parted ways when someone wanted to introduce a relative to him. Bela wandered, gaze flitting over the men in the crowd. She was looking for a tall, broad-shouldered, green-eyed male stranger…

Not a bad way to spend a night, all things considered.

* * *

Bela was on her second glass of champagne by the time the speeches started, just enough to take the stress of officer-hunting off. She examined the speaker over the top of her glass; blue-eyed, blonde, and thin. Not her guy.

The next few speeches flew by in a blur of goodwill and lip service; or at least, that's what most of it sounded like upon Bela's cynical ears. The speakers switched for the last time and Bela took her time focusing on the next speaker.

Her gaze sharpened the moment it fell on him. It was the man she had spoken to so briefly before, and now that she was focusing, it was clear he was her guy. _Dean Winchester_. Her supposition was further cemented when he began speaking of his work as an officer for Interpol, and how important a good childhood was the raising a well-adjusted child, _blah, blah, blah_…

Oh, yeah. This was her guy.

* * *

Two hours and an expensive bottle of champagne later, they were back at his apartment and Bela was preparing an obliterated Dean Winchester to tell her everything about her case.

"So," she hiccupped, pretending to slur, "Dean, tell me about your work."

He shrugged, bringing his mouth to cruise along her collarbones. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me a story, Detective," Bela purred, shifting her hand from his knee to his thigh and smiling that Cheshire smirk as his lips paused at her pulse. _Steady as a rock._ "You must have so many interesting stories."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers! So this is going to be written in tiny little drabble form, taking you from scene to scene. It's definitely going to be a multi-chaptered fic and it's going to take you through their encounters together while he chases her as a thief and she eludes him and their time alone on other sides of the globe. Hence the title ****_Chase Me._**

**Please tell me what you think! Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Catch Me

He knew nothing.

Bela reveled in that fact, had worn the satisfaction of it for weeks. The police knew nothing, had no leads, had no idea where or even who she was. Her lead detective was apparently under the impression that she was a man.

Seducing information out of someone had never been easier, Bela smirked, but when the information itself was nonexistent…well. Her job was practically done for her.

It wasn't as difficult as people assumed it to be, she pondered, scratching her cat under the chin absentmindedly. Masquerade as a wealthy socialite, make the right connections, get invited to the right parties, the right inner circles. Earn their trust. Then mercilessly exploit it.

Summer sunlight poured into the penthouse through the long windows, warming the elegant style of the polished oak furniture. The home reflected Bela herself; tasteful, expensive, understated. Ruthlessly organized. Three bookshelves held everything from the Russian classics to modern adventures and mysteries to the Shakespearean plays to the novels expounding upon the histories of lockpicking. Her glass-top coffee table was laden with a book illustrating the intricacies of safe cracking, opened to a comprehensive diagram, stacked atop of books detailing the chemical workings of several exotic poisons, and a bottle of unopened champagne.

Bela's attention, however, was not on the scattered novels, nor on the cat curling around her ankles, but rather on the roll of blueprints splayed out on her desk. the illegal blueprints of the hotel she would be visiting in a two weeks; technically to celebrate the Summer Ball in Venice, but in actuality, to lift a necklace and earrings set of sapphires from the hotel safe.

Humming along to the stereo, Bela traced her pencil over the two entrances into the room with the safe. They each had their advantages and disadvantages and Bela sketched out a plan lightly into her notebook, brow furrowing as she concentrated.

She had just polished both of her plans, prepared for Plan B as always, when her cat leapt onto her desk. Mewling, the cat scratched lightly along the safe's location, eyes shining so intelligently Bela almost wondered if she comprehended her plans.

The cat mewed again, this time more urgently and eyed the plans seriously. "I know, baby," Bela breathed happily, also examining the plans. "I know."

It was the blueprints that almost got her caught.

Interpol had managed to catch a petty crook who'd had the blueprints in his grimy grasp for a few hours, somewhere along the hands that it passed between before it got to her, because yes, Dean did now know that it was a _her_. The criminal had squealed, spilling about who'd given the prints to him and who he had been instructed to deliver them to next, and before they knew it, they had been led straight to Bela Talbot's Manhattan penthouse.

While it had blown the case up, providing leads to where she might be headed next and what her next heist might be, it had also come too late. By the time Interpol reached her penthouse, she had cleared out, leaving nothing but a false name with the superintendent behind and a trail of fraudulent bank accounts behind her. They were left with a mostly empty penthouse and a note.

_Catch me if you can._

The Summer Ball was usually one of Bela's favorite events; the music was great, the weather was gorgeous, and the ladies all showed off their latest and greatest additions to their jewelry collections, something that made Bela's job much easier. There was, after all, little point to searching for the right jewel collection to steal from when they were dangled in front of her.

This year, however, was different.

Bela was rattled. For all her sass and nerve to leave behind a taunting note for the police, the news that Interpol was closing in on her, and _fast, _was as disturbing as it was shocking, especially after the breezy few weeks after the charity gala. She'd grown complacent, she realized, and she'd nearly paid the ultimate price.

They knew she'd be here in Venice, Bela mused, they knew what she was after. They thought they knew what she was capable of, and that they had her cornered.

Not by half.

They hadn't seen her plans, after all. They didn't know when she'd strike, or how, or which entrance she would use, or what disguise she would be in. Bela could still pull this off.

And she intended to just that, Interpol and untrustworthy criminals and _especially_ Dean Winchester be damned.

Bela Talbot could still pull this off.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a bit of a filler chapter, but next chapter is full of interactions between our favorite couple and I promise it'll have lots of excitement! Thanks for reading and please, PLEASE review! It lets me know you're as excited for the next chapter as I am. :)**


End file.
